


A Helping Hand

by Forever_Daydreaming



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Daydreaming/pseuds/Forever_Daydreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in March 2016. Robert & Aaron aren't together but one day Aaron really needs help and he gets an offer from exactly who you'd expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

Victoria answered the door with reddened cheeks and slightly out of breath.

“Are you alright?” Aaron questioned, confused by why she looked so tired at that time in the morning. “You look a bit knackered.”

“Well if you exclude having to run around this place tidying everything up at last minute whilst trying to get Marlon off my case for the new lunch menu and Andy pestering me to babysit, yeah I’m absolutely right as rain.” She replied storming back into her house before turning back to Aaron. “Sorry, didn’t mean to snap, just a bit ran off me feet. Anyway, what do you want?”

“Nice to see you too.” He replied in a sarcastic tone, “I was just seeing if Adam wanted a lift to the scrapyard?” Aaron shrugged, his hands in his pockets. 

“He’s not going to work today, didn’t he tell you? He’s spending the day with Johnny ‘cause Vanessa needs a babysitter or something like that” She said grabbing her coat from the hall, as she did this Aaron noticed Robert coming down the stairs.

“What’s he playing at, he knows how snowed under we are?”

“Sorry, not my problem, if it’s that much of an issue, bring it up with him, I’m his wife, not his PA.” Before Aaron could reply she left through the front door leaving the two boys stood in the hallway. 

“Great.” Aaron muttered under his breath.

“What’s up?” Robert questioned, noticing the annoyed expression plastered across Aaron’s face.

“We’ve got this massive job to do today that could’ve gotten us loads of profit but now Adam’s ditched me there’s no chance I’m never gonna get it done in time.”

“Well…I could help?” Robert suggested looking down at his feet, hesitant for Aarons response. 

“You? Would you even know where to begin?” Aaron huffed.

“Well yeah I mean, it’s just scrapping, it cant be that complicated I’m sure.” Robert said in his little know-it-all voice. 

“I dunno…” Aaron said, still sceptical about the idea.

“Come on, you sound like you need all the help you can get. And if I have to spend another day watching anymore daytime T.V, I swear I’m gonna go insane.” Robert replied, smiling slightly as he noticed Aarons face softening.

“Alright, fine. No messin’ around though, I mean it.” He said sternly, “Come on, I’ll drive.” Aaron said before walking out to his car, Robert trailing not too far behind.

“Yes boss.” Robert smirked.

 

For a good 5 minutes Aaron had been watching Robert struggle from inside the porta cabin - it was clear Robert had no idea what he was suppose to be doing. Eventually he decided he needed to give him some help, walking outside with a brew in each hand he called over to Robert,

“Ey, Pinocchio, when’s your nose gonna start growing?”

“You what?” Robert replied looking up from the pile of metal, confused by Aaron’s remark.

“It’s just scrapping, it can’t be that complicated.” Aaron mocked Robert’s words from before.

“Oh ha ha, forgot you’re a comedian.” He said taking the brew Aaron offered him. “Why don’t instead of mocking me, you actually do some work yourself? Or are you worried I’m stronger than you.” Robert said with a smirk, looking at Aaron who was grinning slightly back. 

“Nah, just don’t wanna burst your little ego you’ve got going for yourself by showing you what a terrible job your doing.” He laughed, earning a slight shove from Robert. “I’m joking, I’ll show you what to do in a minute, I’ll just take these in.” He said taking the now empty mug back off Robert and walking back into the porta cabin leaving Robert smiling to himself.

Once Aaron showed Robert what to do, they got on with the work, sharing the odd laugh and subtle glance every now and then - unsurprisingly they made quite the team. At about six, they had finally finished what they were doing outside, and they each were having a beer in the porta cabin whilst Aaron completed the last bit of paperwork.

“And… Done! Oh my god, if that wasn't a long day’s work then I don’t know what is.” He exclaimed leaning back in his chair. 

“Oh, thanks…” Robert murmured.

“No, I didn’t mean it like that. Actually, I’ve had a really good day, thank you.” Aaron looked up to Robert, showing him how sincere he was being.

“Don’t be ridiculous, it was my pleasure… Listen I know I blew my chance at us giving it a proper go of things but, I’m really glad we can be mates, you know?” Aaron nodded in agreement. The two men’s eye met in a perfect silence, instantly reminding them of how happy and complete they made each other feel, before it was broken by a notification coming from Robert’s phone. 

“We should probably get back, Vic’s wondering where I’ve gotten off to.”

“Yeah. So will me mum come to think of it.” Aaron said standing up from his desk and walking back outside to the car.

 

“What about now?” Aaron said from behind the bonnet, before Robert tried to get the engine starting, failing once again.

“Nah nothing. if two trained mechanics can’t fix it, we’ve got no chance of getting it moving, looks like we’re gonna have to walk it.” Robert suggested.

“Yeah guess you’re right.” Aaron huffed before setting off to walk home, Robert following to walk beside him. “Oh and for the record, I’m a trained mechanic, you worked in a garage.”

“Difference being?” Robert asked stopping in his tracks and raising his eyebrows but Aaron continued to walk ahead.

“I know what I’m doing.” Aaron said smugly turning back around with a flirty smirk to face Robert. “Come on.” He tilted his head so a now chuckling Robert would walk next to him.

 

Not once was it awkward between them on their long walk home. They talked about everything and anything, just enjoying each others company - with the occasional flirty remark now and then. It was as if all that was bad in their past was forgotten and they could just live in that moment, without a care in the world. They both knew they loved each other but for now, that was a secret they kept to themselves. Once they approached the pub, Aaron turned so he was face to face with Robert, a smile creeping onto his face.

“Thanks again for today, you really helped. Well, once you figured out what proper work was you did” The sarcastic tone reappearing in his voice, “Seriously though, it meant a lot.”

“Don’t worry about it, I had a really nice time.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” They stood there looking into each others eyes, gentle smiles on both of their faces.

“Well maybe you could come and help some other time.” 

“Maybe.” Robert smirked looking down at the floor, before returning his gaze to Aaron. “Night Aaron.”

“See ya.” Aaron said before turning round to walk through the door as Robert did the same to head back to Vic’s. 

“Oh and Robert…” Aaron called causing Robert to turn on his heels. “I wouldn’t be too sure that you’ve completely blown your chance with us.” He said biting his lip and looking Robert quickly up and down before winking and closing the door behind him, leaving a blushing Robert smiling sheepishly to himself in the street.


End file.
